<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Given - Taken by b67112759</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112024">Given - Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759'>b67112759</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Given-taken, Jayseung are soulmates but can’t be together, M/M, Previous Relationship, breaking up, it’s sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heeseung and Jay finally have a chance to debut. But it comes with a price. Their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>What Jay wanted to tell Heeseung</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung &amp; Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Given - Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this small one shot. Please remember non of this real.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still remember meeting you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You came into the practice room, dancing with the beautiful smile on your face. Doe like eyes that made me blush every time you looked at me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had this aura about you. You were handsome, confident and really cool. I was immediately attracted to you. I wanted to know more about you. But I didn’t know how to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But luckily for me you came up to me first. Initiated the first step. I immediately felt comfortable in your presence. It surprised me how easy we connected. How easily we bonded. You were so talent. You <strong>are</strong> so talented. Even back then when we were just starting out you were so much better than everyone. The ACE. A nickname you deserve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We worked well together. We always would practice together. Getting better and better. Reaching our potential so that we could prove we were the best people to debut. We supported each other and we lasted all those years together. Nothing could keep us apart. Even our parents loved us together, told us we were perfect for each other and that we should never let each other go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iland. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">We decided we would give our everything for Iland. We decided that we would push until we debuted. It was hard. The survival show was most to keep separate those who were idol material and those who weren’t. </span>Everyone was talented and we didn’t know how long we would last. There were so many times when we thought we would lose. There were many times I though I would lose and we wouldn’t be able to debut together. But we made it so the end. I’m still so surprised. You told me I would make it. You told me not to worry because I was made to be a idol. You always believe me and I always believe in you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then we did it. We finished iland and got into the debut group. We made it. We lost friends but we were still together and I was so happy. I thought we were the luckiest people in the world. It was like we’re were on cloud 9. Everything was perfect. We were happy together, we were going to debut with people who were our friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then it all went wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They company found out. I don’t know how they knew. We were always so careful. We made certain that no one would ever find out about us. We took every precaution. But </span> <span class="s1">they still found out. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My heart dropped when they called us into their office. And broke our hearts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">You can’t be together anymore</span> <span class="s1">” </span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">Your relationship would ruin the group before it’s even started</span> <span class="s1">” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">You don’t have a choice. It’s either you debut or you keep your relationship. Not both</span><span class="s1">” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We left the company building and spent the entire night together. Walking, hands joined as we thought about that we should do. It wasn’t easy. We loved each other. So much. So so much. We loved each other more than anything. We were so close to giving it up. We were so close to running away. We just wanted to be together. But then we remembered our journey. All we did to make it here. All the pain, tears, worries that we got through that meant we could still debut.Could we really leave it all? Could we give up everything we worked for? Could we disappoint everyone like that for our own selfish desire?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the end we agreed. We agreed that we would debut. That our dream had to be achieved otherwise it would have all been for nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As we reentered the company building, I got to taste your lips for one last time before  we let go of each other’s hands and saying goodbye before telling the company our decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2">Your no longer mine and I’m no longer yours. We don’t spend as much time together. We needed to learn how to be friends and not boyfriend. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">I don’t have to tell you how hard it is not to hug you. Kiss you. Love you the way I want to. But I can’t. I can’t ever do that again. No we had to be extra careful of all our interactions. We had to keep it friendly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p2">We started to spend more time with the other members, distracting ourselves. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But it’s hard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">I can’t fight my feelings and I miss you so much. Being just your friends and bandmate is like torture. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Being away from you is torture.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was a price we had to pay. For our dreams it had to be done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">We were </span><em><strong><span class="s3">given</span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1"> the chance to debut. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But we </span> <span class="s3">were</span> <span class="s1"><em><strong> taken</strong></em> from each other.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>